For mobile devices, there are countless applications that take advantage of a location fix of the mobile device for location based services. For example, a map application can select appropriate maps, direction, driving routes, etc., based on the current location of the mobile device. A social networking application can identify other users within the vicinity based on the location of the device. Many other examples exist. Different techniques for obtaining a position fix for a mobile device may be appropriate under different conditions. In an outdoor environment, satellite-based approaches, i.e., GNSS (Global Navigation Satellite System) techniques may be suitable, because the mobile device may be able to receive satellite-based positioning signals with specific timing requirements. Based on reception of such satellites signals, a position fix for the mobile device may be calculated. However, in some instances satellite-based approaches are not satisfactory for environments where the mobile device does not have a direct line of sight to sufficient number of GNSS satellites. Such environments include indoor environments, urban canyons, etc.
Generally, techniques are described herein for improving location detection in such environments and other solutions.